Young Love
by HarmonyWriter
Summary: Hermione is in a horrible relationship with the man she once loved (Ronald weasley) she convinced herself that she needs out and makes a potion to take her back in time to tell her younger self to marry her true love Harry Potter
1. Young Love

Chapter 1:

Hermione had to work late one evening, long enough that when she did come home it was early in the morning. The ministry's work had kept her there all day and she was getting tired of it. When she came home that morning Ronald was asleep on the couch downstairs with an empty bottle of fire whiskey in his hand. Hermione was tempted to go over and wake him but it gave her space and if he'd been drinking violence takes over and beating her today wasn't something she wanted to do. She quietly went upstairs and to the secret room she had hidden within their bedroom. Today was the day a potion she had been working on for years would finally be ready. One that would allow her mind to travel back to when she was younger so she could stop herself from making the biggest mistake ever in being with Ronald. She prayed Ron was still asleep not hearing the door open. She went over to a table that had potion bottles and one half full of a pink bubbling potion and she smiled to herself.

"Finally..." she took the bottle and closed her eyes _Goodbye Ronald. _She thought to herself as she drank the potion She was soon in the mind of her thirteen year old self and she smiled. _Okay listen up this is going to sound strangely odd but im from the future _the younger hermione frowned _Prove it. How can you be from the future? _Older hermione showed her memories on Ron and the abuse _You can never be with him ever. Your true love is Harry Potter he has feelings for us too just can't admit it until your both married to other people. _

"Hermione you coming?" A voice asked in the distance as a fourteen year old girl snapped out of the conversation she was having with her future self she looked over seeing Harry waving her over and she hurried along to catch up.

"Im sorry... .Just spaced out I suppose.." She smiled taking his hand as the two walked down the hallway

"Seemed like it was important thought whatever it was." He said with a smirk nudging her side softly with his elbow.

"Harry...Can we talk?" She asked knowing that she was the only friend he had at a time right now after his name came out of the goblet of fire everyone has been ignoring him and he nodded.

"Of course we can." He said pulling her off to a corner in the halls.

"I uh... Im I think..." she laughed slightly taking a breath. "I love you...Not in a brother sister way but more Roman-" She was interupted by a feeling of warm soft lips against hers. Confused at first but she kissed him back softly wrapping her arms around his neck and pulled away.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" He asked having hands around her waist and she nodded with tears in her eyes.

"What do you think you idiot?" She smiled and kissed him softly keeping him close as she hugged him


	2. Champions are Chosen

He had the biggest grin on his face that she said yes the two looked into each other's eyes. Then harry suddenly felt horrible.

"Harry what's wrong?" She asked with a small frown seeing his face.

"Ron…. He likes you Mione I mean he wants you to be his girlfriend." Hermione looked at him then down.

"It never worked between Ronald and me…" She said and looked to see his expression which was confusing with an eye brow raised.

"What do you mean? You haven't gone out with him…"

"I mean in the future…" Hermione then began to explain about future her coming in and stopping her from the biggest mistake in her life.

"Wow… And you're sure it's real?" He asked and she gave him a nod

"I know me Harry…. I'm meant to be with you." She smiled and kissed him softly as the bell rang for students to gather in the great hall Hermione look Harry's hand as the two went in and took their seats.

"Time to choose the students who will be competing in the triwizard tournament!" Dumbledore said loudly Harry looked at Hermione who was smiling.

"Beubaton champion…. Fleur Delacour!" the whole room cheered as Fleur went to the front and passed Dumbledore.

"Dumstrang Champion….. Victor Krum! And finally the Hogwarts champion…. Cedric Diggory!" As the last champion went into the room Harry had his arms wrapped around Hermione's waist as the goblet turned a light blue colour that wasn't supposed to happen but a piece of parchment flew out of the goblet as Dumbledore grabbed it and he looked over finding harry.

"Harry Potter…." Hermione's eyes widened as she looked back at harry.

"HARRY POTTER!" Dumbledore yelled louder and angry. Hermione nudged him.

"Go on….Harry go." Forcing him to stand up but as he walked to the front the room was silent and everyone watching him including Hermione.

- That Night-

"It just makes no scenes…." Hermione said pacing around the room as she looked at Harry.

"You're positive you didn't ask someone to put your name in?" She asked as Harry shot a glaring look her way and she put her hands up.

"Sorry…." She sighed and went over sitting beside him.

"This sucks now everyone hates me even my best friend…" He moaned and buried his head in her shoulder.

"Hun….Ron will come around eventually…" she turned looking at him.

"I'm always here for you no matter what I'm staying with you." She smiled looking around the room seeing they were alone and kissed him softly. Leaning into the kiss he wrapped his arms around keeping her close.

"I'd be so lost without you…" She smiled then kissed her again.


	3. The First Task

The weeks pasted and the first task was just around the corner. Harry and Hermione have been spending every moment they had preparing harry for the task to come. Though they had no clue until the night before that it involved…. Dragons.

Moments after the chapions were in the tent Hermione managed to sneak away from Ron and Neville and go see Harry she walked into the ten seeing him sitting on the bed and smiled at him.

"Nervous?" She asked as she walked over sitting beside him he only nodded while looking at his hands.

"You have no idea…. How the hell am I suppose to face this dragon." He groaned and put his head in his hands.

"Harry you can do this I believe you can.."as she put an arm around her Rite snapped a picture.

"Young Love…. How…. Stirring." She grinned looking at the two.

"If things go unfortunate today…. You two could make the front page." She grinned but stopped hearing durmbledore enter the tent and Harry and Hermione stood up.

" ….. What are you doing here?" He asked with slight confusion looking to harry as well.

"Oh sorry…. I'll just go." She kissed harry on the check. "Good luck." She whispered as she hurried out of the tent and back to her seat.

That evening Hermione was caring Harry's wounds and scraps that he got from the Dragon.

"We should let madam pomfrey do this-"

"Im not going to the hospital." Harry said firmly and squinted from the stinging pain.

"Id rather have you do it…" he smiled looking to her.

"Im no profession but .." she touched his arm softly and he held in a yelp of pain.

"I think you broke your arm….Please can we go to madam pomfrey so she can fix this…" Harry was about to protest but gave in when Hermione looked at him and he nodded.

"I suppose we can…." He stood up and the two walked down the staircase and made their way to the hospital wing.

"Madam Pomfrey!" Hermione said loudly bringing harry over to one of the beds and sat beside the bed.

"Oh dear whats happened?" She asked standing in front of Harry.

"I broke my arm when I fell off the roof in the first task…" He sighed looking down.

"I can fix that in minutes… You wont have to spend the night." She added quickly and getting out her wand.

"This may hurt..." She said the spell to fix harrys arm. "You'll have to wear this for a couple days for this to heal properly." She placed a sling on his arm and around his neck.

"Ill make sure he keeps it on." Hermione smiled looking at Madam Pomfrey who only nodded.


End file.
